fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pluto Morior
Pluto Morior is an immortal, and the magic teacher of both Janus Saturnalia and Cronus Saturnalia. He is considered even more powerful than either of them, but has decided to live a life of seclusion, opting not to directly act in the affairs of other humans. However he has agreed that if a substantial enough threat had come to pass, Pluto would reenter the world. Appearance Pluto has black eyes, fair skin, and waist-length hair with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. Under his eyes are prominent creases. He dresses in a blue high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and a simple, light-brown obi and a belt. Personality Pluto is hard to read. At times he is very generous, kind, and thoughtful. Others he is harsh, condescending, and doesn't care for what others do. Because of his power, Pluto does not want anything to do with the regular human world, as he's confident he'd "break something". His constantly shifting personality and somewhat lazy attitude made his students feel mostly distain for him, although they are confident in his magic power and teaching skills. History 400 years ago, Pluto taught Janus and Cronus Saturnalia how to use the Lost Magic Arc of Doors and Arc of Time respectively. After he finished teaching his students, he went into hiding, believing that his power was too great, but in the future, if he was ever needed, he would return to the world. Magic and Abilites Darkness Magic: Pluto's primary magic. Pluto cannot just use Darkness Magic, he can become Darkness itself. While in his darkness firm, Pluto's intangible, similarly to a Shadow Dragon Slayer, but he cannot touch others, and must solidify. He can also increase the power of his strikes by covering his body parts in Darkness Magic. Metal Magic: Pluto can use this magic to form various constructs from different metals. Pluto prefers to use alloys made from precious metals, like gold or silver, and they're incredibly dense, despite their makeup of softer metals. Earth Magic: Pluto can use this magic to control the Earth around him. Although he can control any earth he goes against, he can't create earth out of magical energy. Pluto's labeled his control over the earth as Terrakinesis, due to his mastery of this skill. Pluto can also control precious gems and use them as even harder projectiles. Pluto has stated that the earth is his to control. Underworld: A Black Art utilized by Pluto. Similarly to the Curse Necromancer, Pluto can use this magic to control deceased bodies. Unlike Necromancer however, these bodies do not and cannot pertain their personalities, making them simply lifeless husks willed by Pluto's magic. The bodies require constant command in order to function, so this magic requires a large amount of focus and a clear mind. Pluto's focus is so great that he control large scores of bodies. He also isn't limited to human bodies, and often carries the preserved remains of several small creatures with him. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Pluto is no pushover in hand to hand combat. He can easily use simple hand to hand combat enhanced with his Soul Reaper Magic to knock out opposition in one punch. Master Swordsmanship: Pluto can is an excellent swordsman. He can easily wield two swords at once to battle opponents, and easily use just his swordsmanship to kill scores of other combatants. He can even use an incredibly large and heavy sword to kill opponents with little issue. Immense Strength: Pluto can easily lift a boulder that he uses to block the entrance to his cave, and can kill mages with simple punches and kicks to vital areas. He can also lift his Black Iron Great Sword with no difficulty. Immense Speed: Pluto is incredibly fast and agile, easily avoiding attacks and retaliating with no problems at all, even moving faster than the eye can see. Immense Magical Power: Pluto has about as much magic power as Janus Saturnalia, the stronger of the two Saturnalia brothers, allowing him to fight on par with the strongest of all Mages. When exerting large amounts of magical power, his aura shifts from blue, to red, to green, to purple, and then starts over again. Equipment Crimson Plate Armor: As the name suggests, a crimson armor with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders, and thighs. This armor is Pluto's main protective and battle armor, which he only puts on when in combat. Despite it's lack of coverage, and seemingly fragile nature, the armor is actually very durable, and has never been penetrated before, or even chipped. Black Steel Great Sword: A large black sword he wields expertly. As black iron is already a sturdy material, Pluto's black steel blade is even more sturdy, being capable of cutting through Adamantine if used properly. Trivia Pluto's appearance is based off of Madara Uchiha from Naruto Pluto is the God of the Underworld in Roman Mythology Morior is Latin for "to die" Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Immortal Category:Independent Mage Category:Earth Magic User Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Metal Magic User Category:Black Arts User Category:Black Dwarf Star Category:Swordsman